


Shrinking Sex

by Skatoonyfan1234



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Shrinking, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatoonyfan1234/pseuds/Skatoonyfan1234
Summary: a crack-pairing gay romantic LGBTQ+ Fanfic, involving Robert Callaghan, and Chief Diego Cruz. Rated T for nudity, same-gender sex, and same gender love. SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES FINALE OF BIG HERO 6 THE SERIES IN THIS FANFIC![I do not, and never ever will, own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6 the Series.]In loving Memory of Stan Lee1922-2018A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad.May he Rest in Peace.
Kudos: 1





	Shrinking Sex

It started off as a usual visit from Chief Diego Cruz, San Fransokyo's Police chief, who was also the part-time prison therapist of Robert Callaghan, the former head professor from SFIT.

Robert was amazed to hear that Diego had also brought the shrink ray glove he often brought in.

He set some settings on the glove, and aimed it to Callaghan, and zapped him, shrinking him.

Within seconds, Robert Callaghan had completely shrunk right down to doll-size, completely buried in his prison uniform.

From the collar of his mongo-sized prison uniform, the small and naked Robert Callaghan could see the shrink ray glove zapping Diego Cruz, shrinking him right outta his clothes. Robert watched as Diego's clothes dropped down to the floor.

He clambered outta his mongo-sized prison uniform, and stared up at the gigantic cell around him. Then, he saw a rustling coming from Diego's clothing. he wandered over to Diego's clothes, and saw Diego Cruz climbing out. And Diego was naked and small too.

"Wow." Robert said. "We're both small now."

"Yes, yes we are." Diego said.

"So, where's the shrink ray glove?" Robert asked.

Diego pointed upward, and they saw where it was - the shrink ray glove was on the chair in the cell, next to Diego's emptied clothes, which looked more bigger than a building. The chair looked much too big to climb on.

"Oh my." Callaghan said in disbelief. "Does that mean we're gonna be this size forever?

"Naw." Diego said, "Ian put a timer on it. I can set the time till the effect wears off."

"Wow." Robert said.

"Yup," Diego said. "Set it for 5 minutes, so we'll grow back in approximately 5 minutes."

"So... what do we do now?" Robert asked.

" **Whatever** we want." Diego said, throwing his arm around Callaghan's shoulder. "We're only gonna be this small for 5 minutes... let's make it count."

With that, he crawled back into his massive clothes, bringing Callaghan with him.

"If we're gonna be small, may as well start some part of a same-gender relationship, eh?" Diego said to Robert.

Diego wrapped his huge boxers around himself and Callaghan, then pulled Callaghan into a tight hug.

Robert Callaghan immediately felt himself turning bright red; for he immediately felt aroused by what Diego was doing. It seemed to be... rather invigorating. His penis grew erect with all the sensations and vitality flowing through him, prompting him in the most bizarre manner to kiss Diego Cruz right on his lips.

Diego Cruz also felt his penis growing as erect as Callaghan's.

"You know, Diego," Robert said, feeling and sounding almost as if he was drunk, "there's nobody else I'd rather be shrunken down in size with but you."

"You know, Robert, my love," Diego said, "I was just thinking the exact same thing."

Both prisoner and police officer/part-time prison therapist kissed each other.

and they spent all but of 3 minutes, and 27 and a half seconds having sex together, in Diego's giant clothes.

Thankfully, the security cameras were off in that cell, so they wouldn't be seen, and that nobody would know about Diego Cruz's sexual relationship with Robert Callaghan.

But don't worry, they grow back to normal size afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Move over, Calladashi; there's a new crack pairing in town: Diegoallaghan! [Diego Cruz x Robert Callaghan]
> 
> Officer & Prisoner, a LGBTQ+ pairing anyone could never EVER believe!
> 
> Perfecto for everyone to get over the bullshit series finale of Big Hero 6 The Series!


End file.
